My invention relates to a method for feeding a whey/curd mixture in the correct ratio to a cheese stuffing machine, according to which one pumps a quantity of curd with whey from a collecting reservoir and pours it into said machine while simultaneously supplying a suitable quantity of whey from a reservoir. With such a method the most important problem is keeping the whey/curd ratio constant. So far one has always fed for this purpose an additional amount of whey continuously to the cheese stuffing machine.
This known method, however, presents some drawbacks, to wit in the first place that inevitably a quantity of air is carried along and gets into the whey/curd mixture. Furthermore regulating or dosing the required amount of whey is rather difficult. Also the distribution of the additionally supplied whey to the separately supplied amount of the curd/whey mixture causes difficulties. When carrying out this known method it is found that it is not possible to realize a constant mass flow in the cheese stuffing machine.